Calruz
Calruz was the leader of the silver-rank adventurer group, the Horns of Hammerad. He was presumed dead in the battle against Skinner, but had in fact survived and become the chieftain of the Raskghar of Liscor's Dungeon.Chapter 5.38 Appearance He is estimated to be about six foot seven, without even counting the horns,Chapter 1.12 R making him fairly tall for a MinotaurChapter 6.11 and weights 300 pounds. Calruz's body can be rather expressive. His long tufted ears go still when he is surprised Chapter 1.11 R and his blue eyes might turn red once he gets enraged. Only his left arm remains, having lost the other arm, the dominant one, during the fight against Skinner.Chapter 5.39 He has short, dark brown fur, and, after he spent months in Liscor's dungeon, yellow teeth.Chapter 5.38 Personality Calruz is a very straightforward person. He speaks what is on his mind, whether it is tactful or not in that situation. He is guided by his own principles of honor in all aspects of his life. Also, Calruz was an adventurer in the core of his personality, who would never quit adventuring.Chapter 1.00 H Background He founded the Horns of Hammerad and recruited all of them. He was also responsible for their combat motto: Death before Dishonor. Chronology His group successfully raided the Ruins of Albez and fought a Lich. He was very thankfully towards Ryoka Griffin who had assisted them by delivering potions. So much so, that his group went to Liscor to get Ryoka cured from her leg injury.Chapter 1.02 R, Chapter 1.06 R He then assembled several teams of silver-ranked adventurer captains like himself, and urged them to a joint expeditions in the Ruins of Liscor. Before that mission though, he was challenged by Ryoka to a duel, where she insulted him. He only realized then that she had no levels. While he was disappointed and dismissive of her then,Chapter 1.12 R he still admired her bravado and considered her a warrior in spirit. When Calruz taught Erin some basic fighting skills, he was still thinking about Ryoka and how he would make her accept leveling.Chapter 1.41 After Skinner's Attack on Liscor, it was presumed that Calruz was dead. However, Olesm realized that his bones were never discovered by the Watch after the attack concluded. During an excursion with Pisces, the two realized that there was the possibility that Calruz escaped through the 5th hidden entrance into Liscor's Dungeon.Chapter 4.37 O It is later revealed that Calruz did survive the fall into the dungeon. However, he appears to have gone mentally insane, either as a result of being in the dungeon, drinking the dungeon's water, or simply by suffering excruciating loss. As a result, he meets and challenges Raskghar in the dungeon, becoming their Chieftain. He is the primary antagonist during the events of the Raskghar Attack on Liscor, eventually being defeated and captured. He has since been held in the strongest cell in Liscor's prison. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Fighter Lv. ? (Presumably Level 35+ and class might have advanced) * Prisoner Lv. ? (derived from Prisoner) Skills: * Metabolism * Splash * Blow * Guilt * Skin * Rest * Cleave * ??? - Makes the target he looks at feel fear and the overwhelming urge to obey him.Chapter 5.42 Unique Skill: * Before Dishonor (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment Current Equipment * n/a, currently in prison. Previous Equipment * Steel battleaxe * Enchanted Axe. It is made of some kind of false gold metal, with a bright green edge. ** Once the enchantment is activated, the green head on the golden metal shines bright, and the edge grows, turning transparent, until it is three times larger than the axe's head. Pets * Haldagaz, Vanquisher of FoesInterlude – Two Rats * Rhata, Trident-Guardian of the Harbor of Hammerad Trivia * When Calruz was still around Level 20 he could have already joined a Gold-rank team, as the strength that comes from being a Minotaur would have compensated for his relatively low level. He refused to advance, however. Calruz enjoys being in command, but he would've been to weak by Gold-standards to keep being in that position.Chapter 1.12 R * Calruz came from The Isles of Minos.Chpater 2.07 * After meeting Erin, he was dismayed by her lack of fighting skills. He teaches her how to fight, resulting in her unlocking the skill Strike.Chapter 1.41 Strike upgraded further to Punch when Erin was defending Calruz's fighting lessons.Chapter 2.22 Gallery Calruz by flauschesoeckchen.PNG| by FlauscheSoeckchen Quotes Volume 1 * (To Ryoka) “I am Calruz of the Beriad. I lead the Horns of Hammerad, an adventuring party in these parts. I am in your debt, Ryoka Griffin. May we sit?” * (To Erin) “Those who believe they will lose before battle begins have already lost.” * (To Erin) “If you can injure me I will hang up my axe and cease living as a warrior this instant.” * (To Erin) “That—was a dishonorable blow.” * (To the undead) “Pathetic spirits of the dead! I am Calruz, leader of the Horns of Hammerad! I challenge you. Face me and meet your end!” Volume 5 * (To Ceria) “You’ve returned to me. My precious teammate. My Horn of Hammerad. At last I have someone to rely on. Someone to help me.” * (To Ceria) “Hold, Ceria. Those are my prisoners.” * (To Ceria) “Why, they are my team of course. A new team. A…tribe. I lead them. The Raskghar are my tools to conquer the dungeon.” * (To Ceria) “Yes. My teammate. You’re here. We can finally finish our job. We’ll conquer this dungeon and emerge as heroes! Heroes, Ceria! Imagine it!” * (To Ceria) “Look. My tribe multiplies. This is mine. Mine! And you—you are mine too. Traitor or not. You will be mine. I will make you mine.” * (To Ceria) “I trusted you. I called you my friend. I told you my secrets. Even when you tried to kill me, I trusted you. And this is how you repay me? With treachery? With this?” * (To Ceria) “I can hear her. You shouldn’t have taken me out. She knows. She’s waiting for you to let her out.” Volume 6 * (To Ceria) “Better to die sane than down there, like a monster.” * (To 2 Rats) “You shall be Haldagaz, Vanquisher of Foes. And you will be Rhata, Trident-Guardian of the Harbor of Hammerad.” * (To Crelers) “Death before dishonor!” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Minotaurs Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Adventurers Category:Silver-rank Adventurers Category:Izril Category:Horns of Hammerad Category:Prisoners Category:Honorbound Prisoners